This invention relates to flanged pipe joint assemblies, and particularly to gaskets for sealing the joint between two pipes of a flanged pipe assembly, assemblies employing such gaskets, and assemblies which permit monitoring and control of the quality of the seal provided by such gaskets.
In the construction of industrial facilities, such as pulp and paper mills and chemical plants, there is usually a need to employ pipe to convey fluids and fluid-like mixtures throughout the facility. Since these materials are typically reactive, modern practice favors the use of polyvinylchloride (“PVC”), chlorinated polyvinylchloride (“CPVC”), fiberglass-reinforced plastic (“FRP”) polyvinylidene fluoride (“PVDF”), polypropylene (“PP”) or other essentially chemically inert, generally nonmetallic pipe.
The pipe used in such facilities includes flanges at the ends of the pipe sections for assembling sections of pipe together at a joint, as is commonly understood in the art. Typically, a gasket is placed between the flanges, and the flanges are forcibly held together by bolts inserted through apertures disposed in the flanges and gaskets, or around the gaskets. When the flanges are forcibly drawn together by the bolts, uneven stress distributions around the flange tend to weaken, and ultimately break, the flanges. While PVC, CPVC, FRP, PVDF, PP and other nonmetallic pipe used in such installations have the advantage of durability in the caustic and acidic environments of the reactive materials which flow through the pipes, their flanges are particularly susceptible to breakage due to uneven stress distributions.
The gasket provides a seal between the flanges of the pipe sections to contain within the pipe the reactive materials conveyed therethrough. However, gaskets generally allow some fugitive emissions of the reactive materials from the pipe. Moreover, gaskets tend to degrade over time, and ultimately fail, which can lead to substantial fugitive emissions. To minimize fugitive emissions, joint assemblies are typically monitored regularly on an assembly-by-assembly basis. In addition, laws and regulations increasingly limit the release into the environment of fugitive emissions of a wide variety of materials and require the monitoring of such emissions. Such laws and regulations typically impose significant fines and other sanctions for failure to comply therewith.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flanged, plastic pipe joint assembly which employs a gasket that, when the flanges are forcibly drawn together, minimizes the uneven distribution of stress around the flanges so as to minimize the likelihood of damage thereto and which controls fugitive emissions and allows for monitoring the release of fugitive emissions, either on a regular or continuous basis.